The Lightning Pheonix Slayer
by DarkDeezire
Summary: In the state of Fiore, there is a war between the combined forces of the Dark Guilds and the Legal Guilds and the Legal Guilds certainly aren't winning. They need a mage stronger than any of the Wizard Saints that is willing to lead the charge to end this war. Leon Dreyar is this champion, and his wrath shall fall down upon the darkness that took his family from him.
1. The Beginning

In the great state of Fiore, there has been a recent uprising in the crime rate. Specifically the crime of using forbidden dark magic. It has been rumored that all the dark guild from across Fiore are banding together, in order to take back what is ''rightfully theirs''. This was later found out to be true, and when the legal guilds combined their strength to combat the Dark Alliance, they found themselves outnumbered and outgunned. The Wizard Saints refused to participate in the war, but one particular upcoming Saint, who took the place of Seagrain, seems to have a keen interest in ending this war, and after it takes the lives of his family during one of the Dark Alliance's attacks, he becomes enraged and wants nothing more than to wipe the Alliance off the face of the earth. Little does he know, that his brother lives on as an arrogant prick in the guild of Fairy Tail. More to his misfortune, he finds interest in Lucy Heartfilia, which many times strays him off his path. His name is Leon Dreyar, and he is the Lightning Phoenix Slayer. Not much is known about Pheonix Slaying magic, but it is said to be able to shred people down to their very soul. After hearing that the Guild Master of Fairy Tail is his grandfather, he sets out in hopes of joining Fairy Tail, and helping to end this war once and for all.

...

''Damn, it's so hot out here. Maybe I shouldnt have brang my Saint jacket.'' A strong, built man with very long blonde hair tied into a braid going down his back, a lion fur-lined white jacket going down to his heels, brown pants and golden-brown boots was walking down a desert-looking path, sweating like a dog. ''If only there were tundras in Fiore, this would be so much better. Oh well, I've nearly reached the city of Magnolia. All I can do is keep walking.'' I looked up at the sky. The sun looked like it was laughing at me.. I wouldnt be surprised. The sun was starting to set, and this road is full of dangers during the night. I found a nice cave to set up camp in, then starting a fire with a little lightning bolt. ''Man, could this get any worse. The cave is so fucken cold!'' '' Great now I sound like a 4 year old complaning because I didnt get the toy I wanted. Pull it together Leon!'' I facepalmed myself. Then I heard a girl screaming help in the distance. I wasnt one to think before I act so I immediately turned into a Lightning Pheonix and followed the scream. I stopped to see a bunch of thugs trying to hurt, or possibly do worse, to a beautiful blonde girl on the road. I could sense Dead Aura from them (it blocks out holder-type magic) and I saw celestial keys on her, she was helpless. ''Hey little kitten, why dont we have some fun together before we slice you open?'' I always felt so disgusted by trash like this. ''Hey jackass weakling why dont you pick on someone your own size?'' I turned human and taunted them to come and get me. They ran towards me and i shot a chain plasma bolt at them, knocking them all out. ''Are you okay?'' I asked the girl. ''Yeah... thanks so much... I thought they were gonna hurt me really bad.'' I smiled warmly. ''Well, you're okay now. If you want, I made camp in a nearby cave. You can sleep safe and we'll travel together tomorrow. It would be safer that way right?'' She smiled. ''Wow, really? Thanks alot!'' ''No prob. Where are you headed anyway?'' ''I'm headed to Magnolia, I have to tell Master Dreyar about something really important.'' ''Wait.. Dreyar? I dont remember anyone in my family being a guild master.'' She looked confused. ''You mean... You're a Dreyar?'' ''Yeah, im Leon. Leon Dreyar.'' ''Wow, but you're nothing like Laxus. How wierd.'' I frowned. ''Oh... I see you've met him... He used to be really nice. Now he's a complete ass.'' ''Well, we should get some sleep. Big day tommorow, about 80 more miles of travel.'' She started to shiver. ''Wow it's really cold in here.'' I took off my jacket and held it out. ''You can take my jacket it you want, i'd rather freeze to death then let you.'' She smiled. ''I would feel terrible. But you seem to have really warm body temperature., why dont we just warm each other?'' I smiled. ''That sounds cool, as long as you're comfortable with it.'' She got up and laid down next me, and put her head on my chest. ''By the way whats your name?'' She looked up at me and yawned ''Lucy.'' I smiled. ''I think that fits you perfectly, Lucy.'' She yawned again. ''Thanks...'' She fell asleep rather fast. I decided to follow.

We had a long day tomorrow.


	2. Shocking Revenge

I awoke to the smell of something cooking. I opened my eyes to see Leon cooking what seemed to be a...giant scorpion?!

''Hey, you're up early Lucy. I took the liberty of finding some food for us. It should fill us up for the rest of the day!''

''Are you seriously cooking a giant scorpion Leon. Isn't that thing highly poisonous?''

'' Yeah, they're actually real tasty if you know how to cook em right. The only danger is catching them. The little bugger came an inch close to getting a nice little nick on my with that stinger of his. I sighed. ''Whatever you say but if i get poisoned by eating it its your fault.''

''Well gee aren't you just a friggin' ray of sunshine? It'll be fine i promise. Once we eat we'll start out trek. We should get to Magnolia by the end of the day.'' I rubbed my eyes. ''Cool! The sooner we get there the better...''

_Leon's POV_

After we ate the scorpion, we set out for Magnolia. After many hours of traveling in the blistering hot sun, we finally got to our destination.

''Yes! we're finally here!'' I exclaimed happily, but Lucy didnt seem to be as happy as I was. She immediately rushed to the Fairy Tail guild hall. I followed. ''Hey Lucy, wait up!''

After we got to the guild hall Lucy ran to a rather frail looking midget old man. I couldn't help but laugh at his figure. I mean come on, he's like 2 feet tall! ''BWAHAHAHAHA How is it even possible to be that small?'' I could never have made a bigger mistake... Suddenly he began to turn giant. ''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, INISGNIFIGANT INSECT?'' The now giant old man said with a booming voice. It took all my power not to piss my pants.

''Uhhhh I said you're a big strong man and that you are obviously very very fit and healthy and especially tall! Ehehehehe...'' He went back to his normal pipsqueak size. ''I am quite fit arent i? Hehehehe'' Whew...

_Lucy's POV_

''Master I have baaaad news! A big group of Dark Alliance wizards is making its way to Magnolia! There are at least 200 of them!

''Tch, damn those thugs, catching us at such an unexpected time, the majority of our members are out on jobs!''

''Master, what will we do?''

''I dont know Lucy, I don't know.''

_Leon's Pov_

An odd looking pink haired kid walked over to Lucy, a big smile on his face. ''Don't worry Luc, I'll burn em all to a crisp!'' Lucy looked rather grim. ''Sorry Natsu, but I dont think even you can beat all of em...'' 'Whaaaa? Cmon Lucy you're gonna doubt my awsomeness now? At our time of need?'' Lucy seemed to be getting frustrated. ''NATSU CAN YOU JUST FOR ONCE NOT ACT LIKE EVERYTHING'S A GAME AND BE SERIOUS?!''

The midget master interruped ''Our only choice is to evacuate...'' The pinkhead seemed rather angry at this. ''What?! You're just gonna make us abandon our guild? No way gramps, we're gonna face these chumps head on and we're gonna win! I'll-'' Suddenly he was punched in the face by another kid, except this kid was literally in nothing but his underwear.. What the hell kinda guild is this?! ''Natsu you idiot, just for once use your pea sized brain and think! What would happen to us if we lose?! Ever think about that?!''

A pretty looking girl with brown hair walked over to me as I was spectating the stupidity of this guild's members. ''Hey Lucy, who's your hot friend over here... Mmmm..._'' _ She brushed up against me. It was clear she was more than a bit drunk. ''How about you, me, back room?'' I was always rather uncomfortable in this situation. I may look stoic but when it comes to pretty girls im a complete idiot. ''Umm I dunno... I kinda came here to join the guild...'' I decided to walk away from her and talk to the pint sized master. ''Hello sir, I take it you are the master of this guild, Fairy Tail?'' He looked at me. ''Yes, I am indeed. Why are you here, Mr..?'' I bowed. ''Ah my manners, where have they gone? My name is Leon Dreyar, and if you are indeed the master of this guild I suppose you are also my grandfather?'' He looked at me with a confused face. ''Wait.. I dont remember Ivan having two sons...'' I smiled. ''Yes well while Ivan is my father I was born to a different mother than, say, Laxus.'' ''Well, you have come at a rather bad time son, we are in quite a predicament...'' I looked seriously at him. ''Don't fear. I will take care of the problem. Lucy, how long until they get here?''

She looked at me sadly. ''At the rate they were going, I would say 3 hours max... Nowhere near enough time...'' I smiled at her. ''Heh, don't worry, 3 hours is more than enough time for me to set up a little surprise for them. Come with me.'' Lucy, Grandpa and the two kids followed me outside Magnolia. ''You said there was approximately 200 of them right Lucy?''

''Yeah, just about.''

''Good.''

I took a stick off the ground and drew 4 magic circles around the outskirts of the city. ''When they attempt to enter the city, I will activate these magic circles. This spell is of my own creation. It is known as Maximum Voltage. When I activate the circles they will charge up an enormous bolt of death and overload their hearts with electric death, and it will kill every one of them.''

The master smacked me across the face. ''Are you insane?! Were you not taught that magic should never be used to kill?'' I held my red cheek. ''Im aware of that old man, but I will kill these monsters and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I have already drawn the circles and when they activate, I am the only one who can deactivate them. I will turn the Dark Alliance into ash.'' I turned into a lightning bolt and waited atop the Bell Tower for them to come.

_A couple hours later..._

''They are finally here. Good.'' I teleported down and began the spell. ''Essence of the pheonix, volts of my hate, shockwaves of my rage, I call upon you. Channel your power into me, that I may turn my enemies back into the dust that created them!'' The bolt began to charge and the circles began to light up. The spell had begun and the Dark Alliance insects were almost here. I would take great pleasure in watching them suffer, for it is only fair, after what I lost that day...

_15 years ago... (Leon was 4)_

''Hey mommy, look what i made!'' Leon held out a lightning bolt sitting in his hand. ''Wow baby, thats beautiful!'' The blonde haired boy smiled. Suddenly there was a scream. It was a man's scream. ''Mommy, what was that? It sounded like daddy.'' The mom smiled at the boy. ''Listen Leon, I want you to go into the house and hide under the bed with your sister okay?'' The boy frowned. ''But why mommy?'' ''Just do as I say honey, please.'' The boy ran into the house and and told her sister that mommy told them to hide under the bed. He was only 4 but his sister was 15 already. They hid under the bed. The young boy heard a booming sound and his mother went flying into the house. ''You.. monsters. You'll meet your end.. someday..'' The man, shrouded in darkness, simply smiled sadistically. He had an eyepatch and long white beard. ''Where is the boy, wench?'' ''Heh, you'll never... get him. He'll grow up, and bring an end to this. That I know...'' The man bent down. ''Not before I make you suffer... Haaahaaahaaa!'' He blew off the mothers head. he looked straight at Leon and his sister. ''Well well well, what have we got 'ere?'' He walked towards the bed and threw it out the window. ''Found you!'' The sister jumped out and tackled him. ''Run Leon! Just run as fast as you can!'' The boy ran as fast as he could but not before he saw the man rip his sister's heart of her chest. He continued to run as fast as his legs would take him, crying the whole way...

_Back to the present.._

''...I know now that the man who killed my family was one of the leaders of the Dark Alliance, Hades. And so I vowed to avenge my family by killing every last one of them..'' The Maximum Voltage was fully charged and the battallion of dark wizards were at the gate. ''And so I shall! Lightning Phoenix, MAXIMUM VOLTAGE!

_Lucy's POV_

I saw a huge shockwave of golden light fill the sky where Leon was charging the bolt. I ran over to see every one of the dark wizards on the floor, unbreathing. He really did it. He had killed every one of them. I saw him look emotionlessly at their dead bodies, seething with rage. 

What kind of monster is he?


End file.
